Kingdom Heroes/Characters
This is a list of all the unlockable party members in ''Kingdom Heroes. Original characters *Crash Man *Sia Sapphire *Luna Moonstone **Moonstone *Sabir Moonstone *Cyrus *Venomiss *Mud Bud *Lake *Spark *Sal *Shade *Kai (Chibi) *Aris *Pinkster *Ambrose *Alfa *Angel *NightDusk *Dark Black *Pessimis ''Sonic The Hedgehog *'Sonic the Hedgehog' **'Classic Sonic' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' **'Classic Tails' *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Amy Rose' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' *'Rouge the Bat' *'Vector the Crocodile' *'Espio the Chameleon' *'Charmy Bee' *'Mighty the Armadillo' *'Eggman' *'Tikal' *'Cream the Rabbit' **'Cheese' **'Chocola' *'Metal Sonic' *Chaos (0, 1) *'E-123 Omega' *E-102 Gamma *E-101 Beta (Boss) *E-100 Alpha (Boss) *E-104 Epsilon (Boss) *E-103 Delta (Boss) *'Emerl' *'Gemerl' *'Nack the Weasel' *'Bean the Dynamite' *'Bark the Polarbear' *'Big the Cat' *'Froggy' Super Mario *'Mario' *'Luigi' *'Princess Peach' *'Princess Daisy' *'Pauline' *'Wario' *'Bowser' *'Bowser Jr.' *'Yoshi' **Yellow Yoshi **Pink Yoshi **Blue Yoshi **Light Blue Yoshi *'Baby Mario' *'Baby Luigi' *'Baby Peach' *'Baby Daisy' *'Baby Bowser' *Toadette *Rosalina Donkey Kong *'Donkey Kong' **Super Kong *'Diddy Kong' **Super Diddy *Donkey Kong Jr. *'Cranky Kong' (NPC) *'Dixie Kong' *'Funky Kong' *'Kiddy Kong' *Candy Kong *'Tiny Kong' *'Chunky Kong' *'Lanky Kong' Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Doctor Neo Cortex *Nina Cortex *Doctor N. Gin (Summon) *Mecha-Bandicoot (Summon) *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile LittleBigPlanet *Sackboy Pokemon *Ash Ketchum *Misty *May *Dawn *Brock *Professor Oak *Red *Yellow Ratchet & Clank *Ratchet *Clank (also an item usable only by Ratchet) *Captain Qwark Sly Cooper *Sly Cooper *Murray Jak and Daxter *Jak *Daxter *Tess *Keira *Ashelin Praxis BioShock *Subject Delta *Mr. Bubbles The Simpsons *'Homer Simpson' (Summon, Optional Boss) **'Evil Homer' (Summon, Optional Boss) *'Marge Simpson' (NPC) *Bart Simpson (NPC) *Lisa Simpson (NPC) *Maggie Simpson (NPC) *'Moe Szyslak' (NPC) *'Killer Krusty Doll' (Recurring Enemy, Item Drop) To-LOVE-ru *Lala *Rito *Haruna *Golden Darkness *Nana (Summon) *Momo (Summon) Chowder *Chowder Medaka Box *Medaka Kurokami *Mogana Kikaijima *Youka Naze (Kujira Kurokami) Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee Kirby *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight Metroid *Samus Aran (Zero Suit and Power Suit) The Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda (and Shiek) Speedy Eggbert *Eggbert **Red Eggbert **Blue Eggbert **Pink Eggbert Disney *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *Mickey Mouse *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Goofy *Donald Duck *Pete *Animatronic Donald *Animatronic Goofy Popful Mail *Mail Adventure Time *Finn *Jake Regular Show *Mordecai *Rigby Rune Factory *Aden *Carmen *Daria *Margaret *Micah Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Riku Saints Row *Johnny Gat Metal Gear Snake Eater era *Para-Medic *Major Zero *Colonel Volgin *The Boss *The Pain *The Fear *The Sorrow *The End *The Fury Peace Walker era *Big Boss (circa 1974) *Kazuhira Miller (circa 1974) *Paz Ortega Andrade (circa 1974) Phantom Pain era *Huey *Quiet *DD *Code Talker *Skullface Guns of the Patriots era *Old Snake *Liquid Ocelot *Otacon Revengeance era *Raiden *Sunny *Senator Armstrong Grand Theft Auto *Michael De Santa *Franklin Clinton *Trevor Philips *Niko Bellic *Roman Bellic *Luis Fernando Lopez *Claude Speed *Carl "CJ" Johnson *Tommy Vercetti *Catalina Other *Princess Blanky (The Legend of Blanky) (Summon) *"Big Boss" (little girl from RLoH) {|cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" class="wikitable sortable" style="font-size:90%; text-align: left; margin: 0 auto; border-collapse: collapse;" |-bgcolor="#cccccc" !Name !IMG !Role |- |Sonic the Hedgehog | |Party member |- |Classic Sonic | | |- |Miles "Tails" Prower | |Party member |- |Classic Tails | | |- |Knuckles the Echidna | |Party member |- |Amy Rose | |Party member |- |Shadow the Hedgehog | |Party member |- |Rouge the Bat | |Party member |- |E-123 Omega | |Party member |- |Vector the Crocodile | |Party member |- |Espio the Chameleon | |Party member |- |Charmy Bee | |Party member |- |Eggman | |Boss, party member |- |Metal Sonic | | |- |Cream the Rabbit | | |- |Cheese | | |- |Big the Cat | | |- |Froggy | | |- |Chocola | | |- |Tikal | | |- |Nack the Weasel | | |- |Bean the Dynamite | | |- |Bark the Polar Bear | | |- |Emerl | | |- |Gemerl | | |- |E-102 Gamma | | |- |E-101 Beta | | |- |E-103 Delta | | |- |E-104 Epsilon | | |- |Chaos | | |- |Mario | |Party member |- |Luigi | |Party member |- |Princess Peach | | |- |Toadsworth | | |- |Toad | | |- |Princess Daisy | | |- |Pauline | | |- |Wario | | |- |Waluigi | | |- |Bowser | | |- |Bowser Jr. | | |- |Yoshi | | |- |Baby Mario | | |- |Baby Luigi | | |- |Baby Peach | | |- |Baby Daisy | | |- |Baby Bowser | | |- |Kamek | | |- |Donkey Kong | | |- |Diddy Kong | | |- |Cranky Kong | | |- |Dixie Kong | | |- |Funky Kong | | |- |Kiddy Kong | | |- |Tiny Kong | | |- |Chunky Kong | | |- |Lanky Kong | | |- |Manky Kong | |Recurring enemy |- |Homer Simpson | |Optional boss, unlockable summon |- |Marge Simpson | |NPC |- |Bart Simpson | |NPC |- |Lisa Simpson | |NPC |- |Maggie Simpson | |NPC |- |Evil Homer | |Optional boss, unlockable summon |- |Moe Szyslak | |NPC |- |Killer Krusty Doll | |Recurring enemy |- |Big Boss | | |- |Kazuhira Miller | |NPC |- |Paz Ortega Andrade | |NPC